truth or lie?
by Tinana18
Summary: the guys are playing truth or dare, but what will they discover about Alexis during the game? and what is the thing that most important to Atticus? find out here : rated T just in case :
1. truth or dare?

**soo... OMG my first fanfic (in English XD I wrote one in Hebrew and i'll translate it later :P) I just had this crazy idea in my head, and I just wrote it XD  
>hope you enjoy it :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… Atticus, truth or dare?" Jaden asked with a smile. Atticus made a funny thinking look, and said "truth". Jaden was kind of disappointed, he wanted to dare someone. He thought about a good question to ask Atticus, and after a few minutes he found it.<p>

"Ok! I have one! What is the thing that is most important to you, and what will you agree to give up for it?" Ever one thought they knew what he's going to answer – music. But Atticus' answer was different, and surprising.

"The most important thing to me – is to make sure that Alexis is alright. And I'll give up anything to keep her safe". Everyone was shocked, and said 'oohh's, and only Alexis was blushing, and smiling a tiny smile. Atticus noticed that.

"Why are you blushing? You ARE my little sister, you know" he said to her and winked. "Well, now it's my turn. So…. Bastion. Truth or dare?" bastion smiled and answered:

"Well, unlike someone here, I'm gonna be a man and pick dare." Atticus glared at him.

"Ha-ha very funny… um... Dare… ok…. Well, you wanted to be a man so here goes: you need to do 10 pushups" bastion laughed.

"Don't laugh yet, mate. You need to do 10 pushups, while Syrus and Jaden are sitting on your back. Still laughing?" Atticus said, and now he was the one to laugh. Bastion looked a little shocked, but then he smiled and did his dare. "Well, Alexis. Truth or dare?"

"Um… I think I'll take truth" Alexis said.

"Oh… another one… oh well… um... ok. You need to tell us something that no one of us knows about you." Bastian said.

"Oohh that's gonna be interesting…. "Chazz said, as Syrus slapped his chick.

"Wow good luck Alexis... I mean, you need to tell us something that Atticus doesn't know about…" Jaden said, and Atticus laughed.

"Bastion, I don't think that this question is fair… I mean I know everything about my little sister"

"Well…. Um... Actually, I do have something…." Alexis said quietly. Almost whispering.

"What is it sis?" Atticus asked worried, because Alexis' eyes suddenly became sad. He leaned to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Alexis looked at him, and her eyes started to water, and she was about to cry.

"But after what you said Atticus, I don't think I can say it…." Atticus looked at her worried. He didn't know what was going on.

"Oh c'mon Alexis! It's your truth! You must answer it! And besides, now that you said you have a secret, we wanna know what it its!" Jaden whined, and everyone around but Atticus agreed.

"No, I … I can't… "Alexis tried, but as they all insisted, she broke.

"I… I'm… I'm going to die... soon….."

* * *

><p><strong>i though of doing it a oneshot story, but then i decided to do it a bit longer :P<br>so i hope you liked it :)  
>please review and tell me how it is ;)<strong>


	2. discovery

_"Oh c'mon Alexis! It's your truth! You must answer it! And besides, now that you said you have a secret, we wanna know what it its!" Jaden whined, and everyone around but Atticus agreed._

_"No, I … I can't… "Alexis tried, but as they all insisted, she broke._

_"I… I'm… I'm going to die... soon….."_

She bowed her head down, tears visible in her eyes. Everyone stopped smiling, and looked at her in shock.

"What?!" Jaden asked shocked.

"It's not certain, but I will probably die soon".

"What do you mean?" Atticus whispered and got closer to his sister, holding her shoulder a little tighter. She didn't answer.

"Hey, Lexi, look at me" he said, grabbing her chin with his hand and making her look at him. "What do you mean you're going to die soon? What happened?"

Everyone was silent.

"Lately I've been feeling really bad all the time. I became tired more often and became feverish more often. At first I thought it was just school that got me tired and therefore wicker, but then I started getting bruises and bleeding from every tiny hit I got."

"Ok, but what does it have to do with you dying soon?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I went to a doctor, and after tons of checks he told me…. I have cancer. Leukemia. And that my chances to survive aren't that big."

Everyone was shocked. Atticus came closer to his sister and hugged her tightly.

"I don't care about this stupid cancer. I said it before – you are the most important thing to me, and I will make sure that in this duel you will be the one winning". He said with tears in his eyes, not knowing whether he will be able to keep this promise or not.


End file.
